Horse (spoilers)
Horse is a Major character from the wattpad story called "T E A M". She is the first protagonist. Personality Horse is intelligent, heroic, and a strong fighter. She's also quite mature, and doesn't seem to like people she finds weird. Horse is shown to be respectful, as well, and can give credit when it's necessary. Horse also likes to try and stay calm, but can lose it and become quite worried. This is shown when asking Mouse where her people are and when she see's all her fears. Horse can often figure things out on her own, and seems to try and understand as many people as she can. Horse can be slightly confused with people's behaviour, as this is shown when Mouse has an outburst with her because Horse couldn't see that Mouse was trying to make it up to her. Backstory Horse came from the royal family of PSR. When she was 6 years old, she first met her childhood Kuryami, who was the daughter of another kind of another planet. She was always warned by Kurayami that oneday, they might be at each other's throats. After all of her father's experiments on the vaperon race, When Horse was 16, her planet was destroyed, all her people except the very lucky and her servant. Ever since then, Horse has has very racist views on the vaperon race and refuses to believe their is any good in them, and went into madness because of hatred until Mouse got her out of it. Ability Horse has an arrow with can slice itself into two arrows in mid-air. Horse has an arrow that can vaperate anything it touches. Horse can see inside people's minds. but they need to at least need to stay still or in one spot for 12 seconds. Relationships Love interests Mouse In the beginning, Horse and Mouse weren't friends and Horse disliked Mouse. As the story goes on, Mouse is implied to developed romantic feelings for Horse and states horse is her first ever friend AND person she's opened up. However, Their love is one-sided. Horse cherish the friendship her and Mouse have Blue As the story goes on, Horse is very grateful for Blue being by her side at all times, and recons that he's the best sevant their ever was. Blue is one of the few people that Horse jokes around with and often teases him. Snake Horse claims that Snake is an amazing leader. Horse and Snake don't interact to much, But horse thinks of Snake as being a clever person. When it's revealed that the real snake is dead and the one that they've known for a while is actually a clone, Horse is terrfied and is the only one of the team that tries to kill snake (the clone) as soon as it's revealed. When it's revealed that Snake is actually alive, Horse gives Snake a hug. Trivia * Horse is the first protagonist * Horse doesn't like her name * Horse is about 10,016 years old, but since she was in a coma state for 10,000, She is 16. * Horse was originally going to have a male love interest, but this idea was scrape because of the lack of male characters. * Horse's father is the true reason for why her planet was destroyed. * If someone gave a box of chocolate to Horse, she would reply with "Why, Thank you! Unfortunately...i don't enjoy earth chocolate, but i'll keep these anyway." * Horse's opinions of the team are ** Ox: she's...interesting... ** Dragon: she's pretty cool! Kinda quiet though... ** Snake: Best leader...anyone could ask for... ** Tiger: Despite the carefree personality, She's an extremely great warriour. ** Mouse: toke me awhile, but i like her. * Horse's favourite animal is Pika's ** It's an animal from PSR. * Horse is the tallest out of team 1. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Females Category:Spoilders Category:Main character